


Balls

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual References, classic witty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Ball joke ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Balls

“Give me all your balls, gentlemen.”

Mayuzumi snorted. “ _ Akashi _ ,” he said, as if he didn’t believe what he was hearing.

Akashi smiled. “You heard me.”

Mayuzumi blinked at him. “Are you suggesting-?”

“Perhaps,” Akashi said, smiling wider.

“He’s not,” Kuroko interrupted, coming up behind him. “He’s being an idiot.”

Akashi pouted. “Why do you have to ruin my fun, Tetsuya?”

“Your fun is joking about your teammates handing you their balls?” Kuroko asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes! It’s quite entertaining! I mean, just look at Midorima’s face,” Akashi said, gesturing towards his friend.

Kuroko followed and nearly laughed at how red Midorima was. “Okay, I see your point. But still. Stop being silly. This is a serious game.”

Akashi pouted again.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Kuroko scolded. 

“Fine. I’ll let you be the boss on the court-” Akashi tipped Kuroko’s chin up with one finger “-as long as I’m the boss in bed.”

Kuroko blushed and slapped his hand away. “Shut up.”

He walked away from the chuckling Akashi and over to his own little team. 

“Right,” he said. “Men, also give me your balls.”

Kise’s eyes lit up. 

“AH,” Kuroko snapped. “And if any of you do it  _ literally _ , I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Kise’s shoulders sagged. “But, Kurokocchiiiiiiii-”

“No. The only balls I handle are basketballs.”

“AND OCCASIONALLY MINE!” Akashi yelled from the other end of the court. 

Kuroko blushed furiously. “ _ Ignore him _ . Just do what I say, okay?”

Kagami and Aomine were snickering behind Kise.

“Whatever you want, Tetsu,” Aomine said, slapping Kuroko on the shoulder. 

“Sure, Kuroko. If the bruises on Akashi’s neck are any indication,” Kagami added, “I really don’t want to get on your bad side.”

Kuroko kicked him in the shin. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb idea I had a long time ago. I love ridiculous Akashi. 
> 
> 4x4 teams, Akashi/Midorima/Mayuzumi/Murasakibara + Kuroko/Kise/Kagami/Aomine. Not everyone was mentioned but that's what the teams were meant to be. I originally had Nijimura on Akashi's team but decided to cut him since I can't be bothered explaining why he's back in Japan. 
> 
> I hope u liked this.


End file.
